Moonlit Prom
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: Blaine and Kurt just wanted to go to their Prom when disaster struck. Bullying. One shot.


Prom. Everyone wants to experience the time of their life at Prom. They want to laugh with their friends and slow dance with their lovers. Blaine and Kurt were no exception. They had been planning Prom for months and the night had finally arrived.

Both of them looked and felt fantastic. Rachel and Mercedes gushed about how adorable the two looked together and how perfectly they matched. The boys smiled and complimented the two girls, who looked absolutely beautiful in their dresses. Blaine and Kurt knew they looked perfect, they had been planning their outfits for weeks.

Kurt had told Blaine he had never had a slow dance before. He told Blaine how romantic it sounded and how he had always dreamed of slow dancing in the spotlight with the boy he loved. Blaine was determined to make Kurt's first slow dance the most romantic thing he had ever experienced.

Blaine pulled Kurt to the middle of the dance floor when the first slow song started. Kurt looked surprised at first, then he smiled. They positioned their hands, pulled each other close and started to sway.

"You're doing incredibly well for your first dance," Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "It's not my first dance. It's just my first dance with the person I love."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, someone whacked him from behind.

"Faggots."

Blaine was flung forward, falling into Kurt. He caught Blaine but nearly fell himself.

"What did you just say?" Blaine yelled blindly, pulling himself off Kurt.

A large boy turned around. Kurt recognized him immediately: he was a friend of Karofsky.

"I called you and your frilly boyfriend," the boy replied, spitting out the word 'boyfriend'. "A couple of fucking faggots."

Kurt could feel Blaine's anger rising. "Blaine, don't bother. It's not worth it..."

Blaine turned to Kurt, his face flustered, fists balled. "Is this what you had to face daily? This kind of sick harassment?"

Kurt nodded. "It gets worst."

Before Blaine could respond, someone hit Kurt from behind, launching him forward.

"No one wants _queers_ at our Prom!"

Blaine barely caught Kurt. Kurt smacked his arm on the table, accidently sloshing the punch.

"That homo got punch on my suit!" someone cried. Suddenly, they were everywhere. Boys, girls, teachers, all screaming silent insults. They saw what was happening, yet their turned their backs to it.

A group of boys advanced in front of Blaine and Kurt. Most of them belonged to the football team, but there was a wide variety of students. The first boy stepped forward. He appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Get the hell out of here," he muttered, his voice threatening. "No one wants faggots at our Prom."

"They don't belong here!" another boy yelled.

Then, the insults came rolling out. It was uncontrollable, they were coming from everywhere. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, earning him a punch to the stomach.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as Blaine doubled over. Kurt fell beside Blaine, who was groaning. Kurt looked up in time to see a punch directed towards him. Kurt fell completely over, on top of Blaine, trying to avoid it. Another boy was winding up a kick when they were saved.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is going on?" Finn yelled, coming up behind Blaine and Kurt, with Puck and Sam in tow. Kurt looked up at Finn, fear clear in his eyes. "What the hell is going on!"

"No one wants _that_," the boy pointed to Blaine and Kurt. "At our Prom."

Kurt got up off of Blaine and Blaine moaned as he struggled to get up.

"Yea! This is a_ prom_! We don't want any fags!" a girl screamed.

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about!" Finn yelled.

"Oh, is he turning you faggy too?"

Kurt and Blaine had stood up by now and were directly facing the insulters. The hatred in their eyes was almost too much for the two boys to bare.

The lead boy spat on Kurt's face. Finn prepared to punch the boy, but Blaine stopped him.

"Finn," Blaine quietly pleaded. Finn dropped his hand and Blaine turned to the boy.

It was probably the thing the boy had least expected for when Blaine's fist connected with the boy's face, although the punch wasn't very hard, he fell right over.

There were several gasps and screams but Blaine ignored them as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, we're leaving."

As soon as they left the building, Kurt started sobbing. Blaine continued dragging Kurt away from the building, past their car and into a small park. It was here they stopped, and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, who collapsed into his shoulder.

"It's not fair," Kurt sobbed.

"I know, I know."

"I just... I just wanted to go to Prom with you."

"I did too."

"I hate them!" Kurt screamed. Tears filled Blaine's eyes as he rubbed Kurt's back. He had never seen Kurt as upset before. Kurt completely broke down, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine and he just bawled.

"It's alright Kurt. It's okay to cry." Blaine struggled to keep his voice level. "They don't care. They don't matter. They're just ignorant fools." Blaine paused. This scene reminded him too much of his old school.

"They don't know us. They don't know love. They just don't understand..." Kurt clung onto Blaine. It took all Blaine had to keep from breaking down. "They're not worth it. They aren't worth your tears." Blaine couldn't help himself– his voice cracked and tears started flowing.

"Don't worry Kurt, we don't need them. Someday we'll be better than them, Kurt. Someday..."

The boys stood there, in the dark park, crying into each other, each one supporting the other. This was suppose to be the happiest day of their life. It was suppose to be a day they would look fondly upon for the rest of their lives. But here they were, crying.

Eventually, Blaine pulled away. Kurt wiped away his tears and Blaine did the same.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine quietly said. Kurt nodded. He grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked away.

The car ride was unusually quiet. Car rides between the two were usually filled with laughter and happiness whereas today, it was cold and heavy. Blaine kept his mind empty as he drove and Kurt gazed out the window, saying nothing as tears silently fell.

Blaine pulled into his driveway and they got out. Blaine gently pulled Kurt into his house and up to his room. They didn't once say a word.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit down on his bed as he started flipping through his CD collection. Kurt obeyed and wiped away what he hoped were the last of his tears. Blaine plopped a CD into the player and waited for the song to play.

Kurt didn't know the song but it sounded vaguely familiar. Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt. He then remembered the song. It was the one that was playing at the prom before...

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt gave a soft smile and gladly accepted it.

Blaine pulled Kurt close as they slowly swayed back and forth to the song. The lights were off and the only light was from the moon. Kurt shut his eyes and took in Blaine's scent.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear.

"It's not your fault," Kurt whispered back.

"I just– I wasn't thinking when I asked you. I'm so sorry."

The room went silent as the song ended. Moments later, the next song played. This song was even slower, so they continued dancing.

"I just wanted to dance with you," Kurt said, and once again the tears began to fall.

"I did too. I wanted to be able to go to Prom like everyone else."

"It's not fair." The tears continued to trickle down Kurt's face and Blaine gave him a squeeze.

"Someday, Kurt, I promise we'll get out of here." Blaine confided. "Someday, we won't have to deal with these people anymore. It'll just be you and me. We'll get away and never look back."

"Someday soon?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't reply. He didn't have to.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They didn't say anymore, they just danced as the moonlight shined upon them at their Prom.


End file.
